Guro Glam
Profile From the grimdark cyberpunk future of TITLEWave, she's an escaped biological experiment, the “daughter “of a megacorp CEO who found out she was created in a lab to have “ultimate genes” to be “groomed” as essentially a living “incubator” for biological weapon-monsters, under the codename PROJECT ECHIDNA and under the Megacorp’s control with her mind erased. Technically, she wasn't even legally classified as "human," which is why they felt they could do this both legally and, to the horror of only a few in the company, morally. One of those few being, of course, herself. Needless to say, upon finding out about this, she did not like this. But, given they didn't know she knew, the free-spirited woman decided to start experimenting on herself in an effort to take her biological fate into her own hands, turning herself into something beyond her original coding, and mutating herself further in the explosive escape to the sewers when she was discovered. And now she is but an urban legend, talked of as a ghost beneath the cities, ruling as a queen of her fellow misfits of science and taking vengance on those who wronged her. She would not argue with you on that. Abilities You know The Thing? Yeah, that's one of her abilities, though a bit less wasteful of good biomass. She can also induce biological alteration at a touch, from healing to mutation to beyond, or create secondary masses to do so with "pre-programmed" alterations. And, of course, there's the fact that she's basically able to create fleshy "hives" that fungally grow, and produce monsters. Of course, all of this requires access to the right genetic code and to the biomass needed for such. But, luckily for her, she has large quantities of both, along with an army of other monsters and outcasts that essentially see her as a leader and mentor. Though, she could always use more... Characterization She's more or less whatever the bio-horror equivalent of a goth is and a massive ham, with a tendency towards the gauche and unsettling in her self-presentation and a sincere love of the macabre in all things, and a bombast in showing that. But, she also has a deep moral compass, and a great sympathy for those outcast and a hatred of those who would abuse their power over others. Well, and also the whole corrupt capitalist power structure, that too, hence why so many of her plans basically involve throwing a wrench into their works. And, perhaps it's due to her natural boldness combined with the intellect that allowed her to modify herself and the ethics that told her to leave, but she is actually a pretty good leader to her accrued "flock," though often too bold for her own good. She's also a pervert in ways that would make this page 18-only, so I'll leave them be. Additional Info. That isn't actually a fully-exposed brain, it does have a fleshy shockingly-hard dome around it with nigh transparent tissues. She probably does this to show off. In many configurations of her body her mouth doesn't end at her lips, but rather goes over the whole face with something like a massive toothsome Pac-Man jaw. Those aren't genitalia on her breasts, those are nipple-mouths/lipples Author Commentary What is probably my most deeply kinky OC. But in a body-horror-transformation-y way, not in a guro-y way. Also, her original design was made from a pic I used from Bogleech's site, hence the co-creator-credit, tho boy that photomanipulation has not aged well. At all. The concept took a lot of inspiration from Resident Evil and, now that I think about it, also from Martinfly from The Fly II and the sewer-dwelling from the various TMNT stuff. And also things way too kinky to mention here, that too. Funnily enough, she wasn't flagged by Tumblr's NSFW stuff. Presumably due to the replacement of Female Presenting Nipples with Female Presenting Lipples. Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License And, of course, they are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, and Bogleech/Johnathan Wojcic am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon'', ''or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! And check out Bogleech, the semi-co-creator who's a way better artist than me! That dude's amazing! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:TITLEWave